Vivir en pareja
by yatinga
Summary: Basado en un monólogo de David Guapo. La convivencia con la persona que quieres no es sencilla, pero se deben aguantar los caprichos del otro, ¿no? Y sus raras manías también. Serie de escenas BelxOc, explicaciones dentro.


_El monólogo pertenece en su totalidad a la autoría del humorista __**David Guapo**__, yo me he limitado a transcribirlo (_letra normal_). Los personajes reconocibles son de __**Akira Amano**__, y los que no, pues los he creado yo, así que no os asustéis (escenas con letra en cursiva)._

**.**

**Vivir en pareja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vamos a hablar hoy del apasionante mundo de la pareja, ese mundo donde una vez entras, puedes ser feliz o tener razón, pero las dos cosas no. No me refiero a la pareja en general, sino a vivir en pareja. Sabes, cuándo estáis guay, que dices 'tía, estamos de puta madre, ¿nos vamos a vivir juntos y lo estropeamos?' Pues eso.

Claro que vivir en pareja no deja de ser otra prueba para vuestro amor, otra prueba más, porque el amor está lleno de pruebas continuas: hay pruebas de amor, pruebas de fidelidad, pruebas de embarazo… Esto es una mierda de chiste, pero, si cuando llego a casa, ella me sigue hablando después de esto, es una prueba de que realmente me quiere… O de que no tiene ni puta idea de humor.

_~o.O.o.~_

_Belphegor le tenía echado el ojo desde hacía ya una par de semanas. Dicen que once años no es edad suficiente para ser celoso, pero nunca nadie se para a pensar detenidamente en los caprichos de un príncipe. Así que él era celoso, y no le avergonzaba para nada admitirlo. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Las cosas con como son y punto en boca. Y por eso estaba ahí, parado contra aquella columnata del patio con toda la pachorra del mundo, cruzadito de brazos y mirando con una sonrisilla mezquina como Sienna –su novia Sienna-, con las mejillas arreboladas por el calor del verano napolitano y el vestidito blanco ondeando en la ligera brisilla que corría a la sombra, hablaba emocionadamente con un acalorado y medio desnudo Squalo que ya había dado sus primeros pasos en la adolescencia un par de años antes y hasta contaba con sus dieciséis bien cumplidos._

_Belphegor soltó un chascarrillo para sí, porque le roía las entrañas el hecho de que el espadachín fuese un joven bien parecido, con su pelo plateado suave como las aguas, tan alto, tan atlético… Y él, en comparación, tan bajito y delgado. Era rápido y fuerte, que las apariencias engañan, pero en ocasiones le gustaría tener algo más de músculo, ya se sabe… Para intimidar a la posible competencia. Competencia como Squalo, por poner un ejemplo. Que ni era competencia ni era nada, porque él era un príncipe y los príncipes no tienen competencia, tienen… Tentativas de asesinato, como mucho._

_Pero Squalo, a pesar de no ser un rival en el amor –por favor, él llevaba teniendo a esa chiquilla de novia desde los ocho años, ya la tenía en el bote para lo que le quedaba de vida-, era un dolor en su real trasero. El espadachín era, para resumir… Bien, realmente no se puede resumir como es, simplemente Squalo es Squalo y vale como definición para sí mismo porque es que no hay otra palabra para describirle mejor. Y siendo quien era, tan exaltado, tan volcado en todo lo que hacía, tan trabajador y enérgico… Belphegor no lo encontraba particularmente agradable –no lo metería en su lista de personas favoritas del mundo, pero debía admitir que, cuando se muriese (porque Squalo se moriría en algún momento, ya fuera por obra de la naturaleza o de otro, pero por Cristo en su cruz que se moría, así tuviese que cargárselo él mismo), quizá lo echase de menos. Un poquito. Quieras que no, ese tipo le estaba criando como si fuese su familia –incluso sabiendo lo que le había hecho a su familia de sangre, cuidadito ahí, que hay que tenerlos cuadrados y bien puestos- así que no era para menos._

_Pero había cosas, cosas como en las que ese capullo se empeñaba, que no debían hacerse. Lo ponía en la 'Biblia de los Tíos', Belphegor estaba seguro. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía si existía eso, pero de existir, estaba asegurado al ciento por ciento de que lo pondría como artículo primero, subrayado con marcador amarillo y en cursiva. Y esa norma era, obviamente, el no inmiscuirse con la chica de otro. Pues a Squalo parecía no metérsele en esa cabeza dura que tenía, vaya por Dios. O que se la sudaba totalmente. No es que anduviese todo el día detrás de Sienna –ni mucho menos-, pero, cuando se daban esas raras ocasiones en las que estaban juntos –el chico pasaba el día entrenando o trabajando en documentos para Varia y ella pegada a las faldas de Lussuria, estudiando con sus tutores o jugueteando por ahí con Belphegor y, en general, haciendo triquiñuelas de las suyas por la casa-, el adolescente entraba en un estado de confianza que le hacía picar la nuca de los celos. Quizá fuera porque él había conocido a Sienna casi seis años atrás, cuando Xanxus –quien era un ídolo para la niña- todavía andorreaba por los pasillos lanzando a los sirvientes por las escaleras a patadas y entre risotadas malignas en vez de permanecer como un polo de hielo congelado en el oscuro sótano de la mansión; pero a Bel, Squalo en esos momentos no le caía precisamente en gracia, fíjate tú._

_¿Qué clase de degenerado hormonado habla con una mocosa preadolescente sin camisa, sudado y jadeando? Para pegarle una puñalada entre los ojos como mínimo. Y Belphegor rabiaba en silencio –durante unos escasos diez segundos, quince en ocasiones excepcionales- antes de irse a la casa, armar algún desastre en la cocina o incendiar las cortinas de algún cuarto alejado, esperar a que el rumor se extendiese y que Lussuria chillase como un pavo siendo trinchado en Navidad. Y todo listo. Volvería al jardín, le pegaría cuatro gritos a Squalo- descojonándose en su cara, porque todo el mundo sabía, que le habían visto (que no se había molestado ni en ocultarse), que la culpa había sido enteramente suya- y cuando el joven se lanzase en picada hacia el lugar del desastre, gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra como para reagrupar las cabras en el rebaño, mandando callar a todo el mundo a voces… Entonces, Belphegor sabía que ya lo tenía todo hecho. Y con los alaridos furiosos e histéricos del espadachín como cortinaje de fondo, reiría, caminaría hasta Sienna con una maligna sonrisilla colgada de sus labios finos y principescos, y volvería a reír, cogiéndola de la mano._

_Y ella le miraría con sus ojazos castaños, le pellizcaría el dorso de la mano con travesura y reiría con él, fingiendo fruncir el ceño con actitud enfadada. Sabía que los cataclismos que provocaba el rubio por el hogar eran más aparatosos que peligrosos, y siempre teniendo en cuenta sus habitaciones personales –que para eso era un maldito genio- o, en su defecto, las entradas al sótano –en esa casa no había nada más valioso para ella que Xanxus, congelado y encerrado hasta Dios sabe cuándo entre las oscuras paredes del sótano y las placas de hielo a las que su falso padre (pero esto no tenía por qué saberlo nadie) le había confinado tres años atrás-._

─ _¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

─_Un príncipe hace lo que le viene en gana cuando quiere, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Retrucaría él, enseñando los dientes blanquísimos en una traviesa mueca de diversión. _

─_¿Por qué justo ahora? Hacía días que no hablaba con Squalo-le amonestaría, arrugando su boquita en una mueca de molestia que él encontraría, seguramente, encantadora-, apenas ha vuelto de la misión esa a Singapur y ya la estás liando con él otra vez. _

_Belphegor encogería sus delgados hombros de pajarillo, sin intención alguna de responder a la pregunta, sonreiría con picardía y dejaría sobre su mejilla rechoncha un coqueto e inocente besito que, si lo viera Lussuria, lo haría bailar de puro gozo de lo adorables que se veían así juntitos, cogiditos de la mano y tan confidentes el uno con el otro.-Vamos al pueblo. He oído que la vieja doña Francisca horneó dulces ayer y que todavía se pueden comer. Verás cómo de fácil le robo algunos. Hay que salir corriendo súper rápido._

─_Y luego a la charca._

─_Luego a la charca.-Confirmaría él, tirando de su manita para caminar.- Voy a coger un montón de ranas para ti._

─_No me gustan las ranas._

_Belphegor reiría, planeando de nuevo otra de sus pequeñas maldades.-Las vamos a meter en la cama de Levi. Verás que risa cuando se duerma y esté todo rodeado de bichos asquerosos.-Y se reirían. Ella no tenía por qué saber que la mitad de los anfibios irían a parar al retrete de Squalo. Iba a ser un espectáculo._

─_Oh, entonces sí. Pero las coges tú, que me dan mucho asco y lo sabes._

_Y se sonreirían, todavía con las manos enganchadas. Seguramente no se soltarían hasta que el principito rubio efectuase el robo, y se volverían a agarrar el uno al otro mientras corrían, porque ella no era tan rápida y, qué diablos, a él le gustaba tenerla a su lado en todo momento._

_En realidad, aquellos asuntos de su infancia eran sencillos, porque no hacían nada más que divertirse juntos, vagabundear por los jardines o la biblioteca o escaparse al pueblo a la carrera cuando Lussuria no mirase, para practicar sus fechorías por allí. A Belphegor le gustaba ese tipo de vida, porque Sienna colaboraba en sus travesuras la mayoría de veces –y las que no, le encubría con una facilidad insultante y siempre bienvenida. Después de los engorrosos tejemanejes con su familia, que si apuñalar por aquí, desgarrar por allá y dormir con un ojo abierto todas las noches por si a Rasiel le daba por hacerle alguna broma de mal gusto a altas horas de la madrugada, el pasar los días y cada segundo disponible con Sienna era lo máximo que podía pedir. Incluso a su edad, era un asesino que perdía la cabeza cada vez que en su cerebro se clavada el amargo olor de la sangre; pero, de algún modo u otro, el hecho de que Sienna estuviese siempre ahí parada, con una sonrisa amigable prendida de los labios y palabras bonitas y divertidas para él cada ocasión en que se le iba la olla, era un demostración diaria y en vivo de que tenía más suerte que un condenado a muerte que ha escapado de su cita con el destino. _

_¿Qué más podía pedir él que alguien que le esperase en el salón hasta las mil y monas de la noche, arropada con una manta de punto –ese Lussuria, que era un manitas del hogar con las agujas de tejer-, cada vez que volvía de una misión? Belphegor lo único que quería era eso, que alguien necesitase de él, que le buscase y le pidiese su compañía y aguantase sus bromillas de mal gusto, y Sienna era todo lo que siempre había querido para sí._

_Por fin, después de cargarse a toda su familia a sangre fría, destripar a su hermano y masacrar a los sirvientes del castillo, por fin había encontrado lo que por tanto tiempo había buscado. Y si ella le seguía esperando incluso sabiendo las carnicerías con las que se divertía, estaba claro que había localizado a su media naranja._

_~o.O.o.~_

Pero bueno, una de las pruebas más duras a las que te puedes enfrentar en la vida en pareja, y esto lo quiero avisar a los que estéis a tiempo, es _la pregunta trampa_. La pregunta trampa es esa pregunta que ella te formula de forma aparentemente inocente, tú la piensas, la procesas, y al instante cero coma cero, cero, cero, cero, cero te das cuenta de que respondas lo que respondas, la has _cagado_. Y bien cagada. Y no te puedes quedar callado, porque el que calla otorga, el que otorga responde, y el que responde la ha _cagado_. Pero cagada, cagada.

─ ¿No te parece que se ha pasado mi amiga Pili con lo de la tetas?

─…

Aquí nosotros hemos desarrollado el _sí-no-no-sí-sí_.─Jeje, la Pili…

Que qué suerte del sí-no-no-sí-sí, porque si no, la otra entra en bucle.

─ ¿Me quieres más que a ninguna?

─Sí.

─O sea, que quieres a otras también.

─No.

─Pero, entonces, ¿con quién me comparas?

─No, no; a ti sola.

─O sea, que soy la única.

─Sí.

─Entonces, ¿por qué dices? Dime que soy la única, la única, no digas que me quieres más que a ninguna.

─Es que lo has dicho tú.

─No, lo has dicho tú.

Y entonces entras ahí, en el bucle, y vuelta, vuelta, vuelta.

_~o.O.o~_

_Aquella era una tarde normal de un tranquilo día de primavera. Hacía un par de semanas que el equipo entero había vuelto de una misión particularmente larga y engorrosa, así que Squalo se había permitido cogerse un mesecito sabático de todos los asuntos de la mafia y todos esos rollos de papeleo y se había largado allí donde Cristo perdió la chancla de vacaciones. Y el resto del escuadrón, para no ser menos que su simpático capitán de estrategias, se había decantado por una versión más o menos igual a la de su cariñoso jefecito suplente. Levi y Mammon desaparecieron del mapa por tres días, y Lussuria se pagó un merecido viaje vacacional a Tailandia._

_Y mientras Belphegor y Sienna esperaban en la mansión Varia –la mansión de ella para ser exactos, que el escuadrón vivía ahí por la gorra y sin pagar un solo céntimo de pensión, con toda su cara dura- a que los guardianes de la Niebla y el Rayo volviesen de sus travesías misteriosas, se dedicaron a celebrar el cumpleaños de la chica –ya tocaban los dieciséis años esta vez, y se dedicaron a celebrarlo por toda la casa, en todas las habitaciones e incluso en la cocina y el jardín (escondiditos detrás de unos arbustos especialmente tupidos, por expresa petición de ella, que a Belphegor no le importaba una mierda si los veían retozando en el pasto frente a la puerta principal); el único lugar que se libró de ser testigo de sus muestras de aprecio del uno al otro fue el lóbrego sótano. También realizaron un corto viaje al casco antiguo de Nápoles –a Belphegor no le gustaban esas cosas para nada, pero fue vilmente manipulado por el sexo y la mente maligna de su novia- y se hincharon a comer en cada restaurante que vieron conveniente, cargando de deudas la tarjeta de crédito de Squalo, quien ya era mayor de edad y pagaba por los gastos de todo Varia._

_Así los encontraron Levi y Mammon al cuarto día de vacaciones, desparramados y ganduleando el uno junto a la otra en el sofá del salón, vestidos escasamente –unos pantalones cortos para él y un short y una camisetilla de tirantes para ella- y perdiendo el tiempo como mejor les pareciera. Belphegor estaba entretenido en limpiar meticulosamente sus cuchillos con un trapito, desenredar las bobinas de alambre y cambiar la dirección del ventilador eléctrico de vez en cuando con el pie, porque se les había estropeado en uno de sus arrebatos pasionales y espontáneos y ya no giraba; las puntas de sus mechones rubios estaban ligeramente pegadas a sus mejillas por el sudor y la coronita de plata descansaba plácidamente en una mesilla a su lado, seguramente caliente y molesta de llevar por culpa del bochornoso clima. Sienna mantenía una actitud similar, tirada en el sillón de mala manera, con el pelo recogido en un desastre de moño y cara de agobio por la excesiva temperatura; de vez en cuando se dedicaba a darle algún pellizquito al príncipe para que moviese el ventilador de dirección o alargaba la mano hacia el televisor y apretaba uno u otro botón del mando a distancia, pero nada más a destacar. _

─ _¿Os habéis pasado así el fin de semana?- Pidió saber Mammon._

_Sienna bostezó como un león y Bel soltó una risita un tanto desdeñosa al ver la larga hilera de dientes y molares de su novia.-Claro que no. Hemos salido por ahí, pero ahora hace calor y va siendo hora de la siesta._

_E, incluso si hacía un calor de los mil demonios, las tradiciones son las tradiciones. Sienna cambió su postura con un movimiento aletargado y perezoso, recostando la cabeza en las piernas del rubio con toda la calma de mundo, bostezando de nuevo. Ah, la modorra de después de la comida, que mala que era._

─_Shi, si sigues haciendo eso, voy a lograr terminar de contar los dientes que tienes ahí metidos.-Dramatizó Bel. Él era una persona muy activa, y el contemplar cómo alguien dormía durante las horas más calurosas del día no se contaba entre sus actividades favoritas a realizar. Por eso mismo solía darle la tabarra a Sienna hasta que ella desistía en su intento de dormir y la terminaba convenciendo de salir a dar un paseo por algún lado o hacer cualquier otra cosa que fuese de provecho. Pero la esencia era esa, molestarla. _

─_Pensé que eras lo suficientemente listo como para saber mi número de dientes sin tener que contarlos._

─_Por supuesto que no necesito contarlos, a fin de cuentas, soy un príncipe._

─_Nunca entenderé la relación entre tu sangre real y tus habilidades matemáticas, de verdad._

─_Esto es biología, no matemáticas. Sabes que soy un experto en biología.-Y Bel se lanzó suavemente a toquetear los hombros de ella con las puntas de los dedos, intentando llegar a esa actividad provechosa de la que hablábamos antes y entreteniendo mientras su mirada en el canalillo que se formaba entre los pechos de Sienna, que eran malamente tapados estando tumbada con una camisetita de tirantes. Otra alegría para la vista._

─_Ya, ya; si me consta que eres un genio en todo lo que haces-acordó Sienna, pillando la mano de Belphegor y entrelazando sus dedos para detener el movimiento._

_Pasaron los minutos, Sienna se adormiló y Belphegor bostezó de aburrimiento, bajando el volumen de la televisión. Si por lo menos tuviese un libro con el que entretenerse… Porque Sienna, además, le tenía terminantemente prohibido utilizar las paredes de la casa como diana para practicar su puntería. Al rato, ella cambió la postura, liberó su mano y acomodó la cabeza, suspirando en medio del sueño. Belphegor se tensó ligeramente por un momento, sintiendo la caliente respiración de ella chocar directamente contra su abdomen. Obviamente eso no era su culpa, que él no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero si Sienna despertaba y se topaba de bruces con su entrepierna erguida y firme, la responsabilidad era totalmente suya, por dormírsele encima. Que luego iba de inocente y toda la cosa, pero la que se le había tirado encima de las piernas para dormirse era ella._

─_Bel.-Belphegor diría, si le preguntasen, que no pegó un bote del susto en ese momento, y mentiría vilmente. Parpadeó descuadrado y miró los ojos adormilados de Sienna, medio cerrados y siendo frotados vagamente por su puño cerrado. Ella bostezó y Bel aprovechó esos valiosos segundos para embutir en su mente alguna imagen no erótica, consiguiendo lo que quería, lo cual venía siendo matar sus ganas de saltarle encima y tirársela en medio del salón.-Bel, hazme caso._

─_Te estoy haciendo caso-respingó por la nariz, dando una mirada distraída y viendo a ver dónde se encontraban el resto de los miembros del escuadrón. Mira que si andaban lejos, no se pensaba cortar ni un pelo…_

─_¿Tú crees que tengo curvas?-Le soltó de sopetón, alargando la mano hacia el mando del televisor y cambiando el canal, como aquel que dice._

_Belphegor detuvo por un instante su actividad de perder la vista en alguna parte del techo, encogió los hombros, sin esperarse esa pregunta y soltó una sonrisilla, mirándola a los ojos a través de los mechones rubios de su flequillo.- ¿Me estás preguntando si creo que estás gorda?-Ironizó en tono escéptico. Oh, esa pregunta; Squalo le había hablado de ella, pero dudaba que alguna se la fueran a hacer, siendo sinceros. Es decir, ¿a estas alturas de la película le salía con eso? ¡Por favor!_

─_En realidad, creo que mi pregunta ha sido muy clara-estableció Sienna, haciéndole un cariño descuidado en la pierna como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Tengo curvas o no?_

─_Todo el mundo tiene curvas en alguna parte de su cuerpo.-Respondió vagamente, deslizando los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello. Sienna le hizo otro cariño antes de darle un golpecillo para que terminase de hablar. Belphegor hizo un ruidito nasal, medio risa, medio suspiro, y volvió a encoger los hombros.- Y en algunos momentos determinados. Hay algunas que son verdaderamente grandiosas, ¿verdad?-Soltó finalmente, con una enorme y picarona sonrisa pintada en la cara._

_Sienna arrugó los labios un segundo, a sabiendas de lo mucho que le gustaban a él los juegos de palabras.─ ¿Cuándo hemos pasado de hablar de mis curvas a tu pene, Bel?-Y él se rindió a la carcajada, siendo seguido por Sienna unos segundos después._

─_Supongo que no lo podemos evitar._

─_Pero si siempre eres tú el que trae el tema, cabezón.-Lo amonestó ella, poniéndose boca arriba. Belphegor se inclinó y la besó por unos segundos, muerto de la risa al ver la forma tan ridícula y efectiva que había utilizado para escapar de la pregunta incómoda. Estaba que no se creía la suerte que había tenido. Sienna no le dejó huir y sujetó sus mejillas para besarle de nuevo._

─_Tienes razón. Además, lo mío, más que una curva es una lanza._

_Sienna rio.- Sí, un portaestandartes, no te fastidia._

─_Yo diría más bien un sable. O una cimitarra, de esas que usaban los árabes en tiempos de Salomón._

─_Cariño, como no dejes de dedicarte piropos a ti mismo, a los demás se nos van a agotar las ideas y no vamos a tener cosas bonitas que decirte. Deja de acaparar la originalidad, por favor. Piensa un poco en el resto del mundo._

_~o.O.o~_

Otra versión de la pregunta trampa es la _pregunta trampa: interrogation version_. Interrogatorio, que lo he puesto en plan internacional, como luego esto sale por internet… Interrogatorio es cuando llegas a casa después de la cena de trabajo y llega ella:

─ ¿Qué, te lo habrás pasado bien, no? Porque mira las horas que son.

Que no te pregunta ni te afirma, te _pregufirma_. Entonces, tú que estás ahí, a las horas que son, pues la pregufirma te descoloca, dices: '¿respondo, bailo, escupo, salto…?' Y ella sigue:

─ ¿Lo has pasado bien o no? ¡Que mira qué hora es!

Y tú: ─Pues sí, ¿no? Sí, sí… ¿No? ¿No? Sí, ¿no? ¿Sí o no? Sí. O no. O qué, ¿no?-Y ella callada, anda que te para. Y tú: ─ ¿No? ¿Sí o no? Sí, pues sí… Pues trabajo, de esto de… De trabajo.

Y ella: ─Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…

Y tú: ─'Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…' ¿qué?

─Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…

─Que 'ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…' ¿qué?

─Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…

─ Pero, ¿ya qué? ¿Ya qué?

Y no dice nada, pero el 'ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…' te lo ha metido ahí en la cabeza y estás toda la noche 'ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…'. ¡Esto es demasiado, tío! ¡Tú te vas a dormir, y venga el 'ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…'! Y, de repente, te levantas a media noche:

─ ¿PERO 'YA, YA, YA, YA, YA…' QUÉ?

Te despiertas entre sudores, te giras, y ahí está ella, mirándote fijamente, en 'modo avión'; que no recibe y que no emite, pero está ahí, está encendida, que se lo notas. Tú la miras y te dices: 'Se habrá preocupado… Estoy bien'. Y ella de la nada te suelta:

─ ¿Y estaba Sasha en la fiesta?

Tú escuchas el nombre de una tía y lo primero que sacas para ganar tiempo es el 'eh'.

─ ¿Eh?

Pero no te da mucho tiempo, ella en seguida te suelta más detalles: ─Pues Sasha, la rubia, metro ochenta, rusa, parece súper modelo, que está en el despacho C-25, al lado de tu amigo Alberto, ese que te gusta tanto ir a visitar. Supongo que si vas tanto y lo vas a ver a él, también verás a Sasha de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Entonces tú, para ganar más tiempo, como no hay reacción, repites el nombre de la chica ésta: ─ ¿…Sasha?

─Sí, Sasha. ¡Sasha! ¿Estaba Sasha o no estaba Sasha?

Y tú: ─Pues… sí, ¿no? Estaban… pues estaban todos ahí, en el… En la oficina… Estaban todos, estaban todos… Supongo que en… en la totalidad del todos, pues… pues también estaba la tal… la tal Shaskya.

─Shaskya no, ¡Sasha!

Y tú: ─ ¿E-Eh?

_~o.O.o~_

_Belphegor era una persona madura y muy independiente. Pero que fuera independiente, por otro lado, no implicaba que no le gustase pasar rato con su pareja, que era lo suyo. Es decir, llevaban juntos desde que eran unos niñatos que no levantaban un palmo del suelo, a estas alturas, quedaba claro que se agradaban y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Y por eso, Belphegor no tenía ningún motivo para ponerse de mala hostia sólo porque Sienna había salido de picos pardos con Squalo y Lussuria y a él le habían dejado en casa con Mammon. Y con Levi, pero él no era una compañía a destacar. Y, bueno, con Xanxus también, pero el jefe parecía estar demasiado ocupado en eso de permanecer congelado para toda la eternidad, así que mejor no molestarle._

_El caso es que cuando volvieron a la casa, a altas horas de la madrugada, armando jaleo –se oían las voces de Lussuria, chisposo como él solo, desde el segundo piso; la ventaja de Squalo cuando bebía es que le daba por no gritar demasiado, sorprendentemente- y, en definitiva, despertando a algún que otro sirviente y a Levi, porque Mammon no pensaba moverse de su cuarto para ayudar a ningún beodo a llegar al suyo, en ese momento, Belphegor despegó los párpados de ese sueño de duermevela en el que llevaba toda la noche y aguardó. Esperó pacientemente a que los pasos se acercaran a los cuartos, a que Levi terminase de rezongar y maldecir a Lussuria por tener un cuerpo tan musculado y definitivamente pesado y a que los graves y lentos comentarios de Squalo que se colaban bajo la rendija de la puerta desapareciesen hasta el final del pasillo. Oh, Squalo realmente debía de estar muy borracho para sonar así de aletargado y tranquilo. Se figuró que Sienna lo iba a ayudar a acomodarse en su dormitorio antes de que se desmayase en medio del corredor._

_Belphegor se estaba adormilando de nuevo cuando unos pasitos ligeros se detuvieron delante de la puerta y el cuerpo de Sienna, proyectado en sombra por culpa de la tenue luz del pasillo, se colase al cuarto que ambos compartían desde que tenían doce años._

─_Perdón por despertarte.-Murmuró ella, acercándose a la cama para besarle en algún lado entre la mandíbula y la oreja y acto seguido meterse al baño. Belphegor escuchó el sonido de la cisterna del váter y más tarde el del cepillo eléctrico, y supuso que Sienna debía de estar bastante cansada; seguramente había sido la adulta responsable de la salida a beber, porque el rubio no fue capaz de notar el olor del alcohol en su boca cuando fue besado._

─_No estaba dormido-respondió cuando ella salió del aseo, y la miró distraídamente mientras se quitaba la ropa con desgana, agarraba del armario cualquier prenda que sirviese para dormir –ya fuera un jersey, un chándal o cualquier otra cosa más cómoda, aunque el resultado terminó siendo una camisa grande que había pertenecido a Xanxus antes de ser congelado (incluso ocho años después, cuando ya había alcanzado la edad de su hermano, a Sienna seguía quedándole esa camisa demasiado grande)- y se metió en las sábanas a tropezones. Belphegor le hizo el favor de apartarle las mantas antes de que enredase el pie en algún lado y se diese un cogotazo contra el suelo, que no sería la primera vez que pasaba._

─ _¿Hemos hecho mucho ruido? –Inquirió con un señor bostezo ella, arremangándose los puños de la camisa y tapándose hasta la nariz._

_Aquella era un pregunta más bien de cortesía, porque ambos sabían que sí, así que Bel no se molestó en responder y se preocupó más por indagar en otros asuntillos.─ ¿Han bebido mucho?_

─_Squalo se ha puesto hasta el culo de tequila. Menos mal que pagaba Levi.-Respondió, haciendo referencia a que Lussuria había demostrado una increíble falta de escrúpulos al robarle la tarjeta de crédito al guardián del Rayo y fundírsela en comprar alcohol y tragos en los bares. Se incorporó en la almohada porque, por lo visto, Belphegor parecía tener ganas de hablar esa noche, y aunque eran las tantas de la madrugada, había dejado al pobre sólo todo el día, sin mandarle siquiera un mensaje de texto al teléfono, así que no era plan de ignorarle ahora.- ¿Tú que has hecho?_

─_Nada en particular. ¿Ha ocurrido algo divertido digno de mención? ¿Algún cotilleo jugoso, quizá?_

_Sienna empezó a sospechar al notar el súbito y fingido desinterés con el que su chico trataba esa salida de copas. Oh, así que de nuevo estaba neurótico por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con Squalo. ¿Es en serio? Ella realmente creía que ya habían superado ese tema._

─_Luss se ha liado con tres camareros y al final nos ha tenido que echar de un bar porque Squalo no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para estar tranquilo y ha armado una bronca con otro cliente. –Sienna pensó por unos segundos, y pensó en contarle algún dato curioso que le involucrara porque el rubio estaba poniendo una cara de violín a punto de perder una cuerda que, si no fuera por la tensión del momento, sería terriblemente divertida.- ¿Y, te acuerdas de ese bar chiquitito al que fuimos alguna vez, que estaba en un esquinazo y tenía pinta así como de antiguo, con toda la decoración de madera y de época? Pues hemos ido allí otra vez, de pura casualidad que lo hemos encontrado, y he conseguido que las copas nos saliesen gratis porque, ¿a que no sabes qué? ¡Se acordaban de cuando fuimos nosotros!_

_Belphegor pareció interesarse en ese punto y la atmósfera pesada se disolvió un tanto cuando él se recostó y se echó a Sienna encima para que lo usase su hombro de apoyo.- ¿De verdad? Pero si sólo hemos ido una vez, y hace muchísimo de eso.- Sienna estiró la cabeza como una tortuga y alcanzó a besarle parte de la barbilla y otro tanto del cuello, notando como Belphegor estaba empezando a quitarle importancia a Squalo y su pedo monumental y se dedicaba a pasear los dedos por la piel descubierta de su muslo._

─_Te lo juro. De hecho, se han acordado de ti, debe ser por cosa de la corona, porque en cuanto me han visto me han dicho: '¿Dónde te has dejado al príncipe?' ¿Te lo puedes creer?-Sienna rio de forma suave.- Vas dejando huella allí por donde pasas. Vamos a tener que salir por ahí enganchados con esposas para que a ninguna pelandusca le dé por saltarte encima y robárteme. _

_Belphegor dio por terminada la conversación con un beso largo y profundo, enganchando la cara de Sienna con las dos manos en una actitud obviamente posesiva y dejándola sin aliento como pocas veces. Ella lo pescó del cuello del pijama para devolverle el gesto unos segundos después de que se hubo separado, procurando imprimir en el gesto confianza y cariño para calmar los aires posesivos de macho alfa que le habían nacido al principito. Sabía que Bel era el segundo hijo, que había conseguido menos reconocimiento por parte de sus padres y que, en definitiva, a eso se debía su comportamiento llamativo, porque lo que buscaba era que se fijasen en él. Sienna se daba cuenta de que, incluso en ese tiempo, a su novio todavía le perseguía le fantasma de su hermano muerto. Y, por algún motivo desconocido, a Bel le daban prontos en los que parecía que Squalo sustituía al difunto Rasiel, y por eso le entraba tanta rabia contra él._

─_Bel-le llamó unos minutos más tarde, cuando ya habían apagado las luces de las mesillas de noche y estaban el uno acurrucado junto al otro-, Bel, escucha._

─_Te estoy escuchando…-Balbució él con palabras lentas y amodorradas. Sienna estaba segura de que acababa de evitar que él se durmiese completamente, y lo lamentó en su nombre, porque ella también odiaba que otros irrumpieran esa fase del sueño en la que uno está a punto de caer dormido en segundos, pero lo que tenía que decir era importante y él debía escucharlo._

─_Belphegor, hazme caso. Escucha, tontillo, y escúchame bien. No sé si eres consciente o no, pero deberías darte cuenta de que he logrado pescar al pez más grande del mar, o séase tú, un príncipe, con un anzuelo vacío, o séase yo. Piensa esto bien, ¿crees que voy a dejar escapar a nada menos que un príncipe? No, cielo, me temo que no te vas a librar nunca de mí, voy a estar pegada a tu vida como el chicle a los zapatos. Así que mete de una buena vez en esa cabeza dura y atractiva que tienes que no me interesa Squalo, ¿bien?_

─…_Pero si eso yo ya lo sabía, ¿es que no ves que soy un príncipe?_

_Sienna besó la sonrisilla arrogante que se había formado en la boca de Belphegor antes de pellizcarle la oreja y morderle ligeramente la cara.- Está bien, príncipe prepotente, sólo lo decía para que no se te olvidase._

_~o.O.o~_

Pero el mundo de la pareja también tiene otras cosas maravillosas. A mí, como compositor, como humorista, también soy cantante, lo sabéis; pues me trae mucha inspiración, y me gustaría cantaros una canción que me inspiró una noche, ¿os apetece? ¡Guitarra, por favor!

Me inspiró mucho una tarde, viendo una película con mi chica, no sé si la habréis visto, ¿'Titanic'? Yo vi esa película y hubo dos escenas que me marcaron: La primera es cuando muere Jack, Leonardo DiCaprio, que muere ahí… ¿no? Que te choca porque muere ahí, con mil personas más, pero él es el único que muere a cámara lenta y con banda sonora, entonces al final eso… Dices 'Hostia puta, es piel de gallina', ¿o no? Se va así: _Tururú~ tururú…_

Y la otra escena que me chocó fue cuando esta ella encima, que estaban los dos ahí juntos, ella subida y él abajo, cogido, que dices: '¡Súbelo, cabrona! ¡Que cabéis los dos en la tabla! ¡Es una tabla buena, es de madera del Titanic!' Y la tía no lo sube, le mira ahí y le dice: '¿Estás bien, cariño?' Y el otro, con los labios azules, temblando, dice: ─Sí… ¿no?

Y yo acabé esta película, tenía ahí a mi chica en brazos, dormida, que siempre se duerme, y yo pensé: 'Pues oye, si estamos de crucero, los dos ahí… ¿no? Los dos ahí en la popa, de repente el barco pega un frenazo… Y ella se cae y muere… Que estas cosas pasan… Pues ella también se merecería una banda sonora'. Así que compuse la banda sonora para mi chica por si ella va en barco y… Y eso. Se titula: 'La chica que cayó del barco'.

_#Guitarra#_

_#Guitarra#_

_#Venirse arriba#_

_#Venirse arriba#_

_#Guitarra#_

_#Venirse arriba#_

─'_¿!ESTÁS BIEN?!'_

_#Guitarra#_


End file.
